


Projects

by QueenOfTheQuill



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And no one can tell me different, Fluff, Gen, Shitty and Jack are brothers, Shitty is protective of Jack, Shitty levels of swearing, Shitty likes helping people, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/pseuds/QueenOfTheQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty hates the word 'projects.' That doesn't describe what he's doing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projects

Shitty’s mother always told him he was one for ‘projects.’

 

Shitty hated that word.

 

A baby bird with a broken wing was not a ‘ _project_.’ That freshman he tutored his senior year was not a ‘ _project_.’ Neither were the three legged dog he adopted, the kids he volunteered with at the youth center downtown, or the elderly couple down the street from his high school that he ran errands for.

 

And Jack Laurent Zimmermann was certainly not a project, he was Shitty’s best fucking friend in the world and if he happened to have some issues, well, at least he was honest with himself, unlike the rest of the world. Shitty would bend over backwards for Jack even before he found him the night after their first loss as frogs, shaking and crying on his dorm room floor when Shitty had gone over to ask what time practice started in the morning.

 

(Staying with Jack all night, reassuring him that he wasn’t a failure, even if he didn’t win every game, and reminding him to breathe, dammit, in and out Jack, in and out, didn’t make him a fucking _project_ either, Mother.)

 

(Even if he did fall asleep in Jack’s bed that night instead of his own because he couldn't bear to leave his friend all by himself.)

 

(Jack is a human fucking being.)

 

When Jack&Shitty slowly had to make room for Shitty&Lardo, Shitty spent three hours with Jack in his room at the Haus, reminding Jack that he would always be a brother to him, even if he and Lardo did become Best Bros For Life.

 

When Shitty&Jack had to make room for Jack&Bitty, Shitty stood to the side with grace and hid a smile under his mustache. It was about time that boy had something good come into his life.

 

(He wasn’t entirely sure whether he was talking about Jack or Bitty.)

 

(He is sure that containing a deliriously happy yell of joy when Jack _finally_ kissed Bitty outside the post-Senior-finals Haus Epikegster was the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life. Including LSATs.)

 

(He’s _also_ certain that neither Jack or Bitty knew he and Lardo were on the roof of the porch, but that was probably a good thing.)

 

When Jack finally signed with a team, Shitty tackle-hugged him so forcefully that they broke a lamp. Shitty didn’t care. He’d buy the Haus a hundred fucking lamps if he got to celebrate Jack achieving his dream.

 

Shitty walked across the stage at graduation naked as the day he was born under his robes and smiling hugely at the raucous cheers coming from the _entire hockey team_ , or those who weren’t graduating at least, in the stands.

 

He stood on his risers with his diploma in hand and fidgeted while he waited for the College of Social Science to walk across the stage. And when Jack walked across, Shitty beamed bigger than he had when Lardo agreed to go steady with him because that was his brother up there and he was proud as fuck.

 

Later, when he found Jack in the crowd, he grabbed the back of Jack’s neck and touched their foreheads together lightly, like a hockey celly. “Proud of you, man. You made it,” Shitty told him sincerely and Jack just smiled with more enthusiasm than Shitty could ever remember seeing.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, sounding kinda dazed. “I guess I did. Um, sorry, but I wanted to…”

 

“Go find Bitty man, I got you,” Shitty told him, standing back with a small smile to watch Jack disappear into the crowd.

 

Lardo came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, going up on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. They both watched as Jack reemerged in the distance, smiling at Bitty while the younger boy prattled on.

 

“You did a good thing with him,” Lardo told him quietly.

 

Shitty twisted in her arms to hug her back. “That’s all I ever wanted,” he admitted softly.

 

Jack wasn’t a project, he was a human. Still, if you were going to use the word project anyway, Shitty thought he’d done a pretty damn good job on this one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest fluff to ever fluff. I loved writing this a lot AND it's my first fic in the fandom! I hope you guys love kind and nurturing Shitty as much as I do. Seriously, bro is like a proud dad any time Jack succeeds at anything ever. <3
> 
> Self beta'd. Any mistakes you saw were mine.


End file.
